Stay with me
by SkiraCeleste
Summary: Raphael is desperate and willing to use everything to stop the riot in heaven. So he decides to use an ancient weapon no angel was willing to use until now. Live-changing events, final decisions, friendship, hope and the revelation of feelings. CastielxDean and GabrielxSam and Balthazar as my personal clever dick ; Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**English is not my native language, so please excuse mistakes wether they are big or not. They are all mine and just mine.**

**As all writers I'm addicted to reviews, so give me my dayly dose of it. **

**Something else?**

**Yeah...this is a bit AU where Cas didn't go all Leviathan an Gabe and Balthazar are still up and kicking. I just love these guys and had to keep them.**

**So, now let's get started...**

1. Shopping with Dean is no fun

Sam Winchester really hated his brother at the moment. Every fibre of his gigantic being wanted nothing more than to beat that smug smile out of his brothers face as Dean waved the bottle of conditioner in front of his face.

"We still have to search for your lady shaver Samantha if you really want to look good tonight.", he commented and dropped the pink wrapped conditioner into the shopping trolley before he turned and strolled into the next lane.

"Dean you stupid prick! Don't you dare!", he shouted and started following his brother. Whether to stop him from behaving like a seven year old boy or to grab his neck an suffocate him was not finally decided yet.

One week without a hunt in a shabby motel and his brother got all crazy and annoying on him.

The old lady next to him shot him a glance and mumbled something he couldn't hear but it was to much today.

"Lady...I'm already on the edge of my nerves because of my mentally retarded brother, so WHAT do you have to say?", he hissed to her.

The white-haired old lady looked up to him with friendly eyes and an open smile on her face.

"Darling, I only told you that there is nothing better than hot wax to get rid of bothersome hair on certain places. Believe me I have more than enough experience and to be honest men usually prefer..."...Sam was absolutely positive about feeling several simultaneous strokes shutting his brain down and at least on blood vessel in his nose bursting.

Without waiting till the lady finished her assumptions about his sex life and his sexual preferences, Sam almost ran off into the next lane keeping his beet red face down on the floor. He had to find Dean...and he would DEFINITELY get strangled that bastard of a brother. Fuck family, fuck the fact that Dean sold his soul for his life, fuck everything. He would grab that throat that kept Deans shit filled head on his shoulders and entwine his large hands around it...and he would throttle till this smug smile would vanish forever. Yeah...sounded like a good plan.

However, he first had to find him in this labyrinth of a supermarket. Who the heck needed a four storeys high supermarket anyway? Was it really necessary to have an assortment of at least one hundred different brands of oat meal? What the heck could there be the difference?

"Dean!", he shouted, after the third lane without a sight of his brother. With a sigh he kept on going ignoring the irritating mountain of toilet paper to his right and the ridiculous masses of toothpaste to his left.

In front of him the old lady from before turned into the lane and gave him a wink.

"Still searching for the hot wax Sammy?", she asked with a wide grin and waved with a epilator at him.

"Lady, please...", Sam started and stopped all of a sudden, still staring at the lady.

"Oh come on darling. There is nothing wrong about taking care of that gigantic body of yours. Just give it a try..I mean..it's not like waxing would kill you.", she kept on babbling still approaching the hunter meter by meter.

Sam stiffened instantaneous and reached behind his back where his gun sat in his waistband.

Without hesitation the hunter grabbed the old lady, threw her into the shelf next to him and pointed the gun at her head.

Her grin still stayed at her face.

"Aww..Sammy, always so rude...I like that and you know it..but unfortunately we don't have time for these kind of games at the moment. ", she whispered to him and popped a lolli into her mouth.

"Gabriel?", Sam croaked without removing the gun.

"As deplorable as it is to interrupt the two of you during your pubertal mating, and as much as I would appreciate to see how big our homo erectus here tries to shoot you but I'm afraid that there are more pressing matters we have to attend to.", came an other voice with an English accent.

"Balthazar?", Sam whispered, before he fell forward, Gabriel gone in a flutter of wings and reappearing next to Balthazar in his trademark vessel.

"Great. Big human can at least remember our names. Let's see if his mentally retarded oh so righteous brother...", Balthazar looked around while Gabriel kept on sucking his Lolli, none of the two even trying to help to stand up who still sat on his butt on the floor.

"...where is he by the way? Shouldn't he be hovering over your shoulder like a guardian angel?", the angel kept on mocking.

"No. At the moment the mentally retarded guardian angel is pointing a gun at your head featherbrains.", hissed the older hunter from behind Belthazar.


	2. Chapter 2

„You must be fucking joking. Pointing a gun at my head Dean? Really?", the angel spat annoyed with his thick british accent.

"Nope bro. Definitely a gun he's got in his hands and yes, it's pointing at your head too.", Gabriel murmured around his lolly but kept his eyes sternly at Sam.

"Why are the two of you here anyway?", Dean interrupted the discussion or at least tried to.

"Remember the good old days Gabriel, when we could still send the wrath of god over these creatures or just smite them? I'd really…REALLY like to smite this special example of mankind behind me.", Balthazar continued, earning a knowing smile from his Brother.

"Hey!", the elder Winchester shouted but still the angels refused to acknowledge him.

"Yeah, that were great times. Remember that one city we destroyed? A whole garrison…what was the name of thet city again. And why did we destroy it?", Gabriel kept on talking with a misty-eyed look in his eyes.

Dean huffed and threw his hands in the air. Sam gave him a pitiful look. He knew his brother and if there was one thing Dean Winchester hated, it was being ignored.

"I think it was something like Sodor or Sordor. Hey Gabe! Remember that guy? I think his Name was Lot – and his daughters? They were quite nice although just thinking about that bunch of mudmonkeys knocking at his door and insisting on having sex with us….uh…disgusting. But what really shocked me was Lot, offering his virginal daughters to them instead of us. I mean…which father would do something like that?"; Balthazar really seemed pissed about that fact.

"Erm…yeah….virgins…", Gabriel stuttered and scratched the back of his head. Balthazars eyes narrowed instantly and focused on his brother.

"Gabriel? . ?", he emphasized every word.

"SODOM! This fucking city was called Sodom featherbrains! Even I know that fact and I haven't been there destroying it, killing the inhabitants or screwing the last two virgins there! Is it ordered to tall to remember the name of the city you fucking destroyed?", Dean shouted out loud and finally got a response from Gabriel and Balthazar.

"He's right. Sodom it was. Thanks for your input. And about the virgins…I'm sorry about it but hey..it's long ago so don't get your panties in a twist brother.", Gabriels voice came submissive and he gave Balthazar the angel version of Sam's big-doe-youcan'tbemadatme-eyes.

Balthazar growled something under his breath and focused on Sam.

"You wanna stand up in the nearer future or do you intend on sitting on your ass the whole rest of your life?", he snarled afterwards which effectively brought Sam struggling to his feet.

"Hey Sam. You lost something.", Gabriel chirped and handed him the bottle of wax back.

"I prefer my mudmonkeys soft and hairless.", the angel added and winked at the younger Winchester.

The sound of a weapon whose safety is released interrupted Gabriels flirting briskly and safed Sam an other embarrassing moment.

"Why the _fucking_ hell are the two of you here?", came Deans voice from behind dangerously low and grumbling.

Balthazar sighed and looked at Gabriel who just shrugged.

"Anybody here who wants to give me an answer or do I really have to shoot you? And don't even think about ignoring me again. I'm done with patient when it comes to the self-righteous pricks that you two are.", the elder Winchester threatened when he didn't get a reply immediately.

Finally Balthazar turned around facing the evil end of a gun and a pissed Dean Winchester. Usually a combination you don't want to encounter unless you have the urgent wish to die a quick death.

"Do you really think you can kill me with that gun…human?", the angel hissed but was met with a cocky grin.

"Not really. But I'd bet on everything I own that it will at least sting like hell angelboy."

The two of them just stared at each other. No one even flinching till Gabriels voice interrupted them.

"Okay boys. Enough with the hardcore foreplay. We weren't sent to be on the loose but to accomplish a mission.", he deadpanned and clapped his hands once. At the same moment Deans gun vanished into thin air together with Balthazar only to reappear next to Gabriel who now also had the gun in his hands.

"It's so cool to be an archangel.", the smaller angel mused with a wide grin on his face while Balthazar stared at him with open hatred.

This time it was Sam who couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

"Which mission?", he asked and couldn't ignore how the happy smile on Gabriels face faded within mere seconds.

"We were sent to collect the two of you and get you out of the line of fire before the big dying begins.", the archangel answered gravely and for the first time Sam could see the fire of the angels grace in his eyes shining with the urge to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again!

This time I took some liberties during writing. First of all I know that Beteigeuz is not a supernova jet but to be honest…hey, they are angels and time is relative in SPN…

So if you take offence….well…I'm quite sure you can't come to me and harm me :P

Further explanation: the talking sequence is strictly between Balthazar and Dean. Forgive me my lack of filling words.

Chapter 3 – It's a trap you idiot

"_We were sent to collect the two of you and get you out of the line of fire before the big dying begins."_

"The big dying huh? Feeling a bit melodramatic today feathers?", the suspiciousness in Deans voice was palpable. None the less he took a good look at his surroundings. But as far as toothpaste with strawberry flavor didn't become a deadly weapon since the last time he checked, there was no threat near him. Disgusting? Without doubt. But threatening? Not really.

"Let's call it a understatement. Castiel sent us to pick up your vulnerable asses before Raphael and his bunch of brainwashed zombies get a hold of aforesaid rears. Because as soon as this massive asshole with his oversized ego enters the stage the term 'big dying' will get the award for the understatement of the millennia. Got me?", Gabriel gave his cocky answer but his eyes were unsteady as if he was constantly scanning the surroundings for any danger.

"Cas sent you? Where is he?", Sam jumped into the conversation. They tried to reach their friend for several days without an answer. Dean once even tried to pray – of course in his usual insulting way – but there was nothing. Just celestial silence.

"As far away as possible and heavily shielded.", cam the snappy retort from the archangel. Sam huffed. So Gabriel wanted to play the 'no answers for you' game. And then the full implication of the sentence struck him.

"Wait…did you just say that Raphael is on his way here? Why? I mean…not to offend you, but he's got a dispute with Cas. Why should he get after us?", the younger Winchester asked and shared a look with Dean.

His brother also seemed not too ardent to hear the news. Nothing new that hell and heaven and everything in between seemed to have the intent to kill the Winchesters lately but archangels were a real new level of _'holy fucking shit, run for your life and hide under a stone like a fucking cockroach until it's over'_ when it came to aggravating encounters.

"A dispute? Raphael and his followers are trying to hunt Castiel down you giant moron. Last time they nearly got him they destroyed beteigeuze in a whole on supernova you ignoramus. Does that sound like a _**dispute**_?", Balthazar spat obviously feeling like smiting somebody again.

According to Dean this guy had a serious anger problem when it came down to the Winchesters. Always with the smiting.

"Okay, okay. So they have a vendetta. But why is Raphael after us? We are no threat to him. Hell, we wouldn't even be able to tell him where you're hiding Cas, even if he catches us. So why?", Sam tried to pacify.

"Oh come on. Don't play stupid. Imagine any situation Raphael wants to lay a hand on the two of you. Do you really think Castiel would just stay where he is and let you die? He'd be here in an instant and willing to sacrifice his life for you…again…or again again…I lost count how many times my brother almost died or really died for the Winchesters. And that's why we're here. Collecting your asses and therefore saving our brother. So…can we please go now. I have a tremor in my right wing that's telling me that Raphael is near.", Balthazar stated and extended his hand towards Dean.

"Just a second.", Dean interrupted the angel in his movement.

"What now?", Balthazar snarled.

"Why does Raphael know that we are here? What about those sigils in our ribs?"

"You pray very uncommon Winchester. He just had to tune his 'angelradio' on and listen to somebody insulting an angel of the lord. Can we leave now?"

"But Castiel must have know that Raphael is listening. And as soon as he heard my prayers he sent you to pick us up before Raphael reaches us. But Raphael is not stupid. He knew Cas would try to save us. Maybe he thought he would come himself or maybe he counted on the two of you coming.", Dean offered a conclusion.

"Yeah, we were aware of that fact. Nothing new to us but what are you implying?"

"This is a trap and you just flew yourself into it. Congratulations feathers. Raphael isn't coming. He's already here and waiting for you, you idiots.", Dean hissed without any amusement.

"Gabriel?", Balthazar turned to his brother with wide eyes.

The archangel tensed and a soft ruffle of feathers could be heard before…well, nothing happened.

"Sigils. We can't leave.", the archangel whispered breathless and pulled out his sword.

"Fabulous…", Balthazar huffed and wielded his own sword our of nowhere.

"You and you. Hide, don't move, don't talk and if you cling to your life, try not to gain any attention. Understood?", he addressed the Winchesters afterwards before he turned around and stalked away.

"Try not to get killed.", Gabriel advised before he too followed his brother.


End file.
